Two innocents
by echochaos
Summary: Yugi has a crush on Ryou and invites him over. Bakura decides he will make an appearance, but he never expected it to storm like it is. Strange things happen when lightning strikes. heartshipping YugixRyou Darkshipping YamixBakura shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

"Ryou? Ryou!" I say shaking my hand in front of the boy's face. He had that spaced out look on his face. I can guess what he's thinking about, seeing as I have a Yami as well. They are such a handful.

Ryou blinked his eyes and looked up at me. "Huh? Yugi, what is it?" he says looking spacey.

He looks around at the people who were packing their bags to go home. Most had already left. Anzu and Jounouchi had taken Honda shopping for his date. He finally had the courage to ask her, but why didn't they ask me if I wanted to go? It's all good though, now I get to hang with Ryou, but have been distant since I started hanging out with Ryou. They told me not to trust him. I got mad. I trust my friends. Why can't all my friends trust each other?

"Yugi, now _your _being spacey," Ryou was waving his hand in front of my face in a very familiar way. I laughed and Ryou joined in.

"Anyway, Ryou do you have anything planned tonight?" I ask hopeful.

"No. Why?"

"Well, would you like to hang out at my house?" I ask embarrassed. My Yami chuckles. I mentally glare at him, but I don't think he thought anything of it. I'm not that threatening.

"Are the guys going to be there," he asked, but the question sounded sad, kinda resigned. My friends don't exactly keep their distrust of him secret.

"No, they went to help Honda out with his date. No one else will be there except for Grandpa." I smile.

Ryou smiles back. The sadness had left his voice when he answered, "Sure."

"Okay, let's go," I turn to lead the way.

"Wait, Yugi. I need to put my things in my backpack."

I walk back over to him, now definitely embarrassed and blushing. I put my arm around the back of my head and say, "Oh yah. Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright."

I help him put his stuff away and we leave together.

We walk in silence. Ryou is always quite he doesn't talk too much. He rarely starts conversations. He is comfortable with the silence. I was not.

"How has Yami been lately, Yugi?"

I was just about to ask the reverse and Ryou looked me in the eyes. His eyes were slightly darker than usual, but his smile reached said eyes so I wrote it off.

"He's been fine. Teasing me more than he normally does and I don't understand why."

"Ahh, that's good," Ryou looked down as he said this and added, "I mean about the being fine part, not the teasing part." He looks back up and his eyes were normal. I decide against asking about it.

_Aibou, I don't like you hanging around with that boy._ I turn around in my mind, angry at my Hitori No Boku.

_Yami, he's our friend._

_Not always. He has a darkness that resides in him. As I reside in you. _

_He's my friend, like it or not and that's not about to change!_

_Fine, Yugi, but don't let your guard down around him._ Yami crossed his arms and looked straight into my eyes. _I don't like how his eyes changed just now. I don't want you to get hurt._

I turn away from the frustrating Yami and say, _I'm not talking about this anymore. _

"Yugi? Yugi!"

"Huh?" I blinked and looked over at Ryou.

"Oops, sorry Ryou. Hitori No Boku was being difficult." I smile again embarrassed and blushing.

The white haired boy smiles back and says, "I can certainly understand that, Yugi. They are such a pain." There was concern in his eyes. A little fear was there as well, but the fear never left those sad brown eyes. His eyes were so beautiful coupled with his snowy white hair. His hair is what makes him stand out, but who am I to talk? My hair is three different colors and stands strait up. Also contrary to popular belief I do not use gel. Can you imagine how much I would go through with hair like this? An awful lot. I smile back at Ryou thinking, _I love this boy. _I realized we had stopped walking.

"Let's go! We're almost there. I'll race yah!" I laugh and start running.

"No fair, Yugi. You had a head start!" I glace back to see the boy smiling and gaining on me. I sped up. I was the king of games. I never lose, not even to my crush.

I won of course, but it was very close. Two master gamers who only ever lost to each other. I smile at the thought.

"Yugi, now I'm thirsty," Ryou laughs.

"Same here," I say leading the boy into the kitchen. He's been here before, but he waits and follows my lead. He's very shy and always afraid he's about to do something wrong. I internally sigh at the thought. I can understand him, he's a lot like me.

I open the fridge and call back over my shoulder, "Ryou would you like some iced tea?"

"Sure, sounds good to m-."

I looked back at Ryou, wondering what was wrong that would make him cut off like that and see him fall to his hands and knees.

"Ryou!" I yell running over to him. Ryou gets these odd pains from Bakura, the spirit of the Sennen Ring, his Yami. He was on his hands and knees though, what had happened?

"No, not now." I heard him saying and I crouched down next to the fallen boy. Not knowing what to do or how to help, I started rubbing his back.

"Ryou, what is it?" I ask, but I can guess the answer. Bakura, his Yami, wants to come out.

_Yugi, switch with me now! This is too dangerous!_

_No. go away, Hitori No Boku! I have to help Ryou!_

_Aibou, you have to switch with me! If that boy's Yami comes out-_

_If Bakura comes out, I will have a chat with him. _I said cutting him off.

_Aibou…_

I look back over my sholder and at the other me and say, _Yami, I love this boy. I don't mind his flaws._

Yami crosses his arms angrily. He knew, though, that I was just as stubborn as he was. I wouldn't cave, but still he tried again.

_Aibou, this boy doesn't have average flaws. His flaw is that he has a murderous kleptomaniac living within him. _He uncrossed his arms and puts his hand on my shoulder and surprisingly I could feel it. _It's not exactly something you can fix._

I turn away from my darkness and say, _I never said I wished to fix him. _

Ryou is still on the floor, breathing heavily. I am still rubbing his back.

"Ryou, it's okay," I say, not know what else to say.

"Yugi…" the white haired boy says and grabs my arm. He held on tightly and my arm went numb. I didn't mind though.

"Yugi…" he says again, "Yugi… he's going… to hurt… you. You… have to… leave."

"Ryou, I'm staying right here."

"Yugi… you must leave!" Ryou replies, slightly more forcefully.

"No. You need me."

Ryou starts to shiver and says, "No. not now. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I knew he wasn't talking to me so I just waited. Waiting for it to pass, his breathing still heavy and still shivering. I am still rubbing his back.

Ryou laughed then and looks me in the eye. Ryou doesn't usually make eye contact. Ryou doesn't laugh like that. His eyes are dark and narrow. This is Bakura.

"Yugi, you should have left." Bakura stood, mocking Ryou's voice. My anger flares. He laughs and continues in his own voice, "Foolish mortal." He then kicks me in the stomach.

The pain colors my vision red and I find myself on the kitchen floor. Ryou! I must help Ryou!

I got to my hands and knees, much like Ryou a second ago. I was looking at the floor.

"Bakura, can I talk to you?" I say gritting my teeth, not in pain, but in anger.

_Aibou!_

"Stay out of this Yami!" I say out loud.

Bakura laughs, "Why don't you let the Pharaoh out, Yugi?" he says my name in a mock Ryou voice, "Your too week. I want more of a challenge."

He laughs again. I get to my feet and repeat, "Bakura can I talk to you?" Looking him in the eye.

"Talk then," he replies harshly. The Yami's voice sounds close to Ryou's but he warps the sweet way he talks. Ryou. I must help him, but how? What can I say that will make the Yami go away?

_Aibou! Switch with me! _Hitori No Boku split out and Bakura looked straight at him. The other Yami can see my Yami? How? Hitori No Boku is still within me.

"Ah, so the great Pharaoh finally shows himself. Should I be honored that you choose to grace me, a lowly thief, with your presence," Bakura sneers and mock bows.

"Bakura," I pull his attention back to me when I say his name, sneering full force, "I'm talking to you. Hitori No Boku, I'm talking to Bakura. Let me handle this."

_Fine._

Then my Yami vanishes. I can no longer even sense him within my heart. He must have gone back inside the puzzle. For a 3000 year old spirit, he acts awful childish. I will have to scold him latter. I have to help Ryou.

Bakura jumped up on the kitchen counter, "Talk, but then I can have my way with you. I promise I won't scar your pretty little face. Yadonushi wouldn't like that." He laughed.

"Yadonushi? You mean Ryou?"

"Yes that's exactly who I mean. Now start talking. I'm growing impatient."

I look at my clenched fist. Ryou. I'll start with Ryou.

"Where is Ryou?" I ask meeting his eye. Oddly enough, warped as they were, they were still beautiful.

"Ryou is no longer here," he said waving away the question, "I locked him deep down. He won't resurface for about…" The Yami started mocking Ryou's voice again, "just long enough for you and me to have some fun, Yugi." I glare at him, but that caused him to laugh at me.

_Maybe I should stop trying to look intimidating? What do you think, Yami?_

It seems he is still sore with me so I didn't search for him. He will come back sooner or later, though his absence unnerves me greatly.

"Why do you hurt Ryou when you take over?"

"He resists."

"Hitori No Boku doesn't hurt me."

"You don't resist him. He is a light Yami if such a thing is possible." He closed his eyes and shook his head, a smirk on his face. "He is darker then you realize, mortal," He opens his eyes and gives me a look that freezes the blood in my veins. I look away and out the window. It is raining. I sighed

"Bakura, who are you? Why did you choose Ryou?"

"Idiotic questions, but I may as bloody hell answer." I was looking at his reflection in the glass. He hopped of the counter and starts walking towards me.

"I'm the King of Thieves and I live within the Sennen Ring. Ryou helped me find you, a boy with another Sennen item, so I decided to keep him, but before that," Bakura is right behind me now. I refuse to show any fear, "His soul is similar to mine. He's totally opposite me personality wise, but…"

Lightning flashed across the sky. Looks like a big storm is coming. I look back at Bakura's reflection, but he doesn't look right. I could swear…

I turn around to face him and I am right. There is fear in his eyes, Bakura's eyes. Somehow it softens his fierce features. He blinked and shifted his gaze from the sky back to me. All traces of the fear gone. I wonder if I imagined it.

"You didn't tell me there was going to be a storm tonight." I had a feeling that he wasn't just talking to me. His face is unreadable, though.

"I didn't know," I reply putting 2 and2 together. Is the self-proclaimed King of Thieves afraid of thunderstorms? I search my memory. I remember one time when Ryou was over and there was a storm. He had been acting funny, which was probably the only reason I remember it. He was fidgety and spacey. Ryou isn't afraid of storms, but maybe Bakura's fear seeps through their connection.

Does the same thing happen with me and Yami? I try to recall. I search for the piece that would make it all fit.

Leather!

Hitori No Boku loves leather and through our bond I have become fond of it as well. God, I'm wearing it now.

Maybe I can use this to help Ryou.

I was just about to ask about this when lightning flashed again and Bakura's composure shattered. Terror in his eyes, he clamps his hands over his ears. Then he runs. I just stand there dumbfounded. I manage to break out of my daze after a few seconds and scolded myself. Bakura is terrified and I just stand here? I have to find him.

I look around and see my door standing wide open up the stairs. I have a feeling he's in there so I run up the steps.

I walk in and see Bakura crouched on the floor rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears. His eyes are shut and he is whimpering. I run over to him, but he doesn't notice me until I reach out my hand to rub his back. The second I touched him his eyes flew open and he grabs my arm, murder in his eyes. Then another flash of lightning, a crack of thunder and instead of yanking my arm out of its socket he pulls me close and wraps his arms around me. He buries his face in my chest and starts to cry.

I look at the thief, the one who hurts the boy I love and a part of me forgives him and begins to understand him. Sure I don't know much about him, but he's crying in my arms afraid of a thunderstorm. I want to help him.

"Bakura let go of me for a second," I tell him softly.

He doesn't let me go and instead pulls me closer.

"Bakura, I can help you. I just need to take something out of my pocket."

He opens his puffy eyes and looks at me. Not looking at all like himself at all. His narrow eyes darkened only by fear now, not malice or anger.

"Why would you help me?" he asks shakily.

I don't answer. What can I say? That I'm in love with Ryou so I can't help but love you as well. That is a little sappy even from me. So I settle for wiping a tear from his cheek and looking straight into those brown eyes of his and Ryou's.

"Let me help you," I repeat.

This time he starts to let me go, but lightning flashes once again and he pulls me closer than ever, after a few seconds though he releases me. He clamps his hands over his ears again and starts rocking, still crying.

I stand up and pull out my MP3 player from my pocket. I kneel back down and pull one hand from his ear and clumsily try to put the ear bud in. I start blushing. Great time for it, huh. As I try for the third time and finally get it in. I move on to the other ear and Bakura takes his hand off his ear this time instead of me trying to pull it away. I get it in the first try this time and turn the music on. I flip through my folders, find Disturbed and pick Violence Fetish, thinking he would like that song. That and rock songs drown out outside noise the best.

"How am I hearing music in my head?" I smile, my blush getting deeper as he pulls me back into his embrace.

"The music comes from the wires that I put in your ears."

I look down at him the boy with the white hair. The one who calls himself the King of Thieves and his tears stop. In my ear he whispers, "I now know why Ryou loves you."

I stare at him shocked. Ryou loves me? I smile my blush getting even deeper. I reply, "I love Ryou too."

I look back down into his eyes and saw that instead of narrow dark eyes, they were big and sad eyes. These were Ryou's eyes. My blush gets even deeper. I really don't think it can get much deeper than this. I must be as red as a tomato.

"Do you mean that, Yugi?" he asks in his sweet tone, pulling out the ear buds.

I smile, "Yes. I love you, Ryou."

"B-but my Yami? My darker side, he just kicked you in the stomach. I don't want to hurt you." The white haired boy I love said, but he still clings to me.

"I'm not afraid of your darkness. We had a good talk." I smile and kiss his forehead. It was just a light brush of lips against skin. He looked up, new tears in his eyes.

"Bakura isn't bad all the time. He protects me."

"I suppose that's a Yami's destiny. Right Yami?"

I ask knowing that he had split off from me and was watching us.

_Yes, Aibou._ Then he vanishes.

"Was that just…?" Ryou asked pointing at the spot my Yami had just been. "Yes"

"Can you see Bakura?" he asked pointing again, this time at my bed. Bakura was sitting on it with a genuine smile on his face. His smile wasn't creepy like Seto's though. This smile looked so cute and natural, which is insanely odd. I don't think he will smile again for a long time. I lock it away in my memory. Then he too vanishes.

"Yes, I saw him."

"I wonder how that works. No one else can see Bakura except me." He looked so cute with that confused look on his face.

I just had to.

I caught his lips with mine and kissed a gentle, slow kiss. I tried to tell him with that one kiss that everything was going to be okay. He kissed back and turned the kiss surprisingly fierce. He pushed me onto my back. On his hands and knees he continued this kiss, pinning me to the floor. My blush got even deeper as his tongue snaked past my open lips. The only reason we broke apart was because of the fact that we both needed air. Ryou was running his hands up my shirt and I melted into the floor. He pulled my shirt off and that's when Grandpa walks in.

Damn!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I did not realize that I forgot to proof read this. Sorry, you had to read my atrocious spelling. I would die without spell check. So very sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Ahhh, so it seems you two have finally gotten together. Took you long enough." Grandpa says from the doorway.

We both blink up at him. We were in an awkward position, Ryou on top of me, pinning me to the floor. I tried to get up but Ryou wouldn't move.

Grandpa, um, Ryou came over. He's, uh, staying the night."

Grandpa just stood there and stared. Finally seeming to register the fact that we both were on the floor, shirtless. Our position being next to unexplainable.

Ryou looked away from Grandpa and down at me. I could see in his sweet brown eyes that he wished to stay like this for a while longer. He gave me a defeated look when I started pleading with my eyes.

He sighs and lets me up. He sits on his knees and hands me my shirt. "Sorry, Yugi," he says quietly for my ears only.

I watch his eyes slowly darken. Is Bakura wanting to come back out?

_/Aibou…/_

_/Be quiet for a second. I don't get what's going on./_

Ryou or maybe Bakura looks back at Grandpa. "Sir, I think I smell something burning."

"Oh, Black Luster Soldier!" Grandpa yelled running from the room.

Ryou or Bakura looks back at me. I look into his eyes and he holds the contact. His eyes are dark and narrow. Yep, this is Bakura, but it can't hurt to try.

"Ryou?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Nope. Just me, little Yugi."

He smirks up at me, but his eyes aren't angry, just dark."Little Yugi, Pharaoh, I have to talk to the both of you."

Hitori No Boku splits off from me and says, _/I don't like this./_

"Neither do I, Pharaoh, but you _will _listen to me."

"You can hear Hitori No Boku?"

"Either that or I just read his mind. Ryou you split off too."

Then I saw him, the boy I love. He was sitting on my bed. I went over to join him.

"Yugi, can you hear me?" Ryou's voice sounded faint, but I definitely heard him.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Hitori No Boku said, giving me a headache, hearing his voice inside and outside my head.

I look back at Ryou. He smiles a very kind smile. I reach out my hand trying to touch his cheek, knowing it would go right through him, but still hoping.

I can feel Hitori No Boku's eyes on me, as well as Bakura's. They are just as curious as I am, but I doubt either would admit it.

I stop millimeters from Ryou's face, his eyes shining with a few tears. He then tilts his head so my hand touches his cheek. I can touch Ryou now?

"That's one thing I have to agree with you on, Pharaoh. This _is _getting weird." Bakura says, but I only have eyes for one person. A single tear leaks out and I wipe it away and smile. Ryou smiles back. I bend forward, about to kiss him, when I hear Bakura say, "Little Yugi, Ryou, can you wait 'till I'm done?"

I hear Hitori No Boku sigh.

I pull away from Ryou and he makes a disappointed sound. Can I make no one happy?

I turn back around to face the two Yami's. My Yami was looking at me, arms crossed and apologetic, but Bakura was looking at Yami in an odd way.

If I didn't know better I would say that it was longing, but this is Bakura, the King of Thieves. He hates Yami, the Pharaoh, doesn't he?

Bakura seems to sense me looking at him and turns back and smirks at me. "Sorry, kid. I'm way out of you league."

WHAT? How could he… why does he…. No! How could he think that?

"I-i was just…" how could I even respond to that? I was blushing deep again, knowing that wasn't going to help my case any.

Bakura laughed and Yami growled at him. I turn back to Ryou to see him glaring at his Yami.

"Bakura, that was uncalled for," He scolded, shaking his head at said Yami.

His voice, I could swear, was less faint then before. What was going on?

"Anyway, let us get back on task before the old man comes back."

Yami looks back at Bakura, "Continue," is his simple reply.

Bakura smirked, "Okay, I have a question for little Yugi."

Bakura turns to look at me and I feel Ryou tense and grab my hand.

"Bakura, do you really have to ask that," Ryou asks.

I look over at him and see the fear in his eyes. What was Bakura going to ask that would cause that kind of reaction in Ryou? I squeeze Ryou's hand and he looks back up at me. I smile and he smiles only slightly before looking at the floor, resigned.

"Ryou, I just have to make sure he knows. I'm trying to protect you." Bakura says to his light, who is still looking at the floor.

"I know you can't trust me, but remember when you hurt, I hurt."

I could tell what Yami was thinking. He obviously didn't know that the mind-link was open.

_/Bakura's being surprisingly kind, but I saw the way he was looking at me earlier. He's up to something and once he's done with his little interrogation I will corner him and he will tell me what he's planning, that is if he doesn't want to end up back in the Shadow Realm./_

I didn't know what to say or do, but Bakura started talking and pulled me from my thoughts. What he said also drove what Yami was thinking from my mind.

"Little Yugi, are you sure you want Ryou to be your lover?" Bakura was looking straight into my eyes, judging any and all reaction.

I didn't even hesitate. "Yes, of course."

Ryou released my hand and grabbed my arm, pulling me close, but Bakura wasn't done yet.

"Yugi, if you hurt my host, I will make it so that a trip to the Shadow Realm will feel like a walk in the park in comparison."

He was still looking into my eyes, still judging.

I smile, and this takes him by surprise. I get up and walk over to him, Ryou in tow. I never broke eye contact. He has no idea what I'm about to do, because he gives out a little cry as I stand on my tip toes and hug him, his eyes wide. Me, being short, have to reach up and yank his hair to get him to bend down. I kiss his cheek, blushing.

"Bakura, you are very kind."

I back away and lock eyes with him, "Bakura, you care so much for Ryou, no matter how much you try to hide it. I'm glad you're his Yami."

I smile and turn to Ryou, my lover, and see he is crying once again, though there is a smile on his face.

I wipe away more tears with a sigh, "Ry, your too emotional, but I love you for it."

I pull him back to my bed and we lay down. I was running my fingers through his snowy locks, he had his head on my chest. Sure he's taller than me, but laying down I can scoot up and be taller.

Ryou closed his eyes and his breathing deepened. I wrapped my arms around his sleeping form. Today had been an emotional roller coaster. We both need some sleep.

I reached out my mind to bursh Hitori No Boku's, but couldn't feel him. I closed my eyes as well.

Yami's P.O.V.

I look at the pair. Yes the emotional turmoil of this day would be tiring to anyone, but this also provides me with the perfect opportunity.

I turn to Bakura, "Tomb Robber, come with me." I walk out of the room with Bakura following. He had better follow if he knows what's good for him.

Neither Yami nor Bakura noticed that the rain and the wind had picked up.

I grab Bakura's arms as I turn to him. I slam him into the wall. Bakura growled deep in his throat.

"Tomb Robber, I don't know how you convinced my light to trust you, but know this, I never will. You may have pulled my light into your little act, but I know better. People like you can't change."

Bakura growls, "Release me, Pharaoh!"

I just smirk back at him, "How does it feel to be the one cornered?"

I was glaring at Bakura and Bakura was glaring back.

"Did it ever cross your thick skull that maybe I'm just worried about my host?"

"You stabbed the boy in the arm. You don't even hesitate when I comes to something you want."

Strangely Bakura averts his eyes at this and looks…. No! I will not be sucked into his game. Whatever it is.

Just then I heard the rumble of thunder and Bakura's eyes snap back to mine. I can see the far in those deep brown eyes.

He starts to squirm and yanks his arms free. Then proceeds to cover his ears again.

I grab one hand as another rumble of thunder sounds. "Don't try this again. It won't work on me." I growled. He can't fool me like he did my Hikari.

Bakura starts to slump to the floor trying to pull his hand from my grasp. I hang on and pull him back up, but he goes limp and finally pulls his hand from my grasp.

"Get up!" I yell in his face.

He looks up and I see, not fear, but full terror. The all consuming type in his eyes, which are also shimmering as if to hold in tears. I cave. Pure Terror is not something one can fake. I release his hand and turn to walk away.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Bakura yells, unable to keep the terror out of his voice.

I turn back, "I'm going to get Yugi's MP3 player. Wait here." I turn away and hear mumbled, "what else can I do?" then he started whimpering as more thunder made itself heard.

I walk back into Yugi's room. Yugi was asleep, but Ryou was looking at me with his Yami's terror reflected in his chocolate eyes.

I knew he had heard the whole conversation via mind-link and felt ashamed. I had let my anger get the best of me. I'm so stupid, I think as I stoop to pick up Yugi's MP3 player from where it had been left, forgotten. I turn to leave, unable to meet the kind eyes of the Hikari.

"Thank you," I hear whispered as I walk out. I pause, but then continue to the hall.

Bakura is where I left him, rocking. Another rumble of thunder and tears start spilling down from his closed eyes. I sigh to let him know I am here.

He looks up with an astonished look on his face, "Y-you came back?"

I close my eyes and cross my arms, "I couldn't just leave you out here." I opened one eye and see a very faint smile on his face along with the same look he gave me earlier. Back when he thought I wasn't looking.

I frown as I stood down. I proceed to do exactly what Yugi had done. Put the headphones, or ear buds and he had called them, into Bakura's ears. What a strange name this listening device had. MP3 player, humm. I don't get it. Nothing in this time makes sense.

I realized that I had no idea how to turn it on. I sigh again.

_/Aibou?/_

_/Unn?/_

_/Sorry to bother you./_

_/It'ss okay. Wha' d'yah need?/_

_/How do you turn in your MP3 player?/_

_/flip the on off switchy thing./_

He fell back to sleep and I smile. He's a good kid.

I find the on off switchy thing and a song, hopefully started to play_. _Little words ran across the screen saying, Violence Fetish. Perfect song for him, I think as he starts to relax.

Good, then maybe I should, um, leave. I try to stand but can't. Bakura had a good grip on my shirt. I look into the eyes that use to only contain anger, hate, directed at me, but now hold pain, fear, and loneliness.

I sigh and wrap my arms around my once enemy. The one who's whole point in life was to kill me. I realize what it must be like to have your purpose ripped away and be left with nothing and no one. To be left an empty shell with nowhere to go.

I understand now, Aibou, how you found it in your heart to accept and forgive this one.

Yugi, you're so much more than I am. You never hurt him like I did, even though he was hurting the boy you love. You only talked to him. You are so much stronger than me.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek and wonder where it came from. Bakura reached out a shaky hand and wiped it away. There was that expression on his face again. I realize with a start that it's longing.

How could he want me, the Pharaoh? I was the one he blamed for the death of his loved ones and friends. I would have been dead set on revenge in his place. I would have never given up, never stopped until I got that revenge. Even Bakura is a stronger person then me. It seems he has finally been able to forget his hatred, where I still cling to mine. The hatred that blinded me to his pain and sincerity.

I sigh, being shorter than Bakura was difficult. I tried to pull him into my arms, but couldn't.

Bakura laughed. Not one of his evil, maniacal, haunting laughs that I must admit were… okay I can't admit it. Anyway, his laugh has bright and clear and he pulled me into his own lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my once enemy's neck, playing with his snowy hair. I then think about how I've always felt a little different around Bakura then, say, Marik, who is truly insane and evil. I never admitted to myself my own feelings and that only fed the anger I had towards him.

There was another rumble of thunder, but Bakura didn't hear it. In this position my eyes slowly closed. I yawned and drifted to sleep.

Ryou's P.O.V.

They never noticed I was watching the whole scene. I smiled to myself. Everything is working out quite well. I had Yugi and Bakura had Yami. I knew it was only a matter of time. I laugh at the thought. They will make a good couple. I can't wait to tell Yugi!

I walked back into Yugi's room and laid back down with him. He is trying so hard to look tall. I laugh at this, ever so slightly, not wanting him to wake up. He's so cute when he sleeps, he had his mouth hanging open a little.

I lay my head back on his chest. Yugi makes a very comfortable pillow. I curl up against him and an about to fall asleep when I hear the phone ring.

Uh, why do we keep getting interrupted. I guess its fate. I reach for the phone on Yugi's bedside table and look at the caller ID. It was Malik.

Anyway, that's chapter 2. Not very good and I'm probably going to rewrite it, but hey at least it's up.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, hears chapter 3. Oh, I'm going to go back and change the whole story to past tense. I tried, but I can't keep it up anymore. Sorry. I hope no one gets mad. Ryou's P.O.V. still.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Ryou and Bakura would be the main characters if I had my way.

"_Y-yugi? I-I need h-help! Please!" _Malik was hysterical, sobbing uncontrollably. I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Malik calm down. Tell me what happened." I said into the receiver of the phone, hoping I sounded comforting and calm. I was scared for my friend, he never sounded this way. He was the strongest person I know, other than Bakura.

"_R-ryou?" _The boy on the other line asked uncertainly, continuing in his hysterics, _"H-help me!"_

Yugi had woken up and was rubbing his eyes. He looked cute, but Malik was in trouble and I had to focus on him, "Malik what's wrong?"

Yugi's eyes widened when I said Malik, "Ryou, what's up?"

I couldn't answer Yugi, Malik was talking again, _"R-ryou, my D-darkness just left!"_

"What?" I said with uncharacteristic harshness.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Yugi was starting to freak out. I turned to look at him, and saw the concern on his face, the fear in his eyes.

"Malik, can you hold on for a moment?"

Malik didn't reply, but I could hear his chocking sobs. I assumed that he was nodding, but forgot he was on the phone. As if to prove me right he suddenly said, _"O-okay."_

I put my hand over the receiver so I could talk to Yugi without upsetting Malik. "Yugi, Malik says his Darkness has left." Yugi looked shocked.

How can someone lose their Darkness? I shivered involuntarily at the thought. The feelings of being totally alone threatened to overwhelm me just with just the thought. To lose the one who knows you completely, inside out, the other part of your soul. I didn't want to think about it.

I took my hand of the receiver and glanced at Yugi. I started talking again, "Malik, I'm back. Now, how did it happen?"

"_H-he was just s-suddenly so solid. H-he w-wanted to te-test his limits. H-he h-hit me a-and walked out the door. I-i'm scared. I-i can still feel him, b-but h-he's g-gone." _

Malik broke down after that. I couldn't think of what to say. I didn't know what to do. I had to say something. Malik's sobs were getting even more hysterical.

"Malik, we will be right over. Call my cell phone. Stay on the line until we get there. You shouldn't be alone right now." I tried to make my voice calming. Hearing my friend break down like this was breaking my heart. If only we were talking face to face. I would have pulled him into a big hug. Poor Malik. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It wasn't my tear, though. This was one of Malik's tears. I knew if I didn't have to hurry and go help him, I would definitely break down myself.

"_O-okay. Thanks Ryou." _Malik whispered and hung up. I explained the situation to Yugi, who looked slightly relieved until I told him about how Marik had hit Malik and when out the door. I guessed from the brief relief that he had come to the same initial conclusion as I had. That Malik had lost his Dark half.

After I had finished telling Yugi what was happening he said with determination, "Let's go!" His expression turned thoughtful for a moment," Should we pull in our Yami's or have them tag along?"

I opened my mouth to reply when I remembered the storm. I got up from my spot on Yugi's bed and walked to the window. I looked out and saw the moon. I couldn't help but smile slightly. The moon was so beautiful, but I had other things on my mind.

The sky was cloudy, but it wasn't raining anymore. I heard no thunder in the distance.

"The storm appears to be over and Bakura would rather stay out or in control, seeing as I'm the one who is split off. Beside," I add with a smirk, turning to face Yugi, "I'm sure Bakura would love to be around Yami right now."

Yugi thought I meant something else cause he said, "Yah, they sure love to fight, don't they." He shook his head slightly and looked down at the floor.

I walked over to Yugi, my smile growing slightly sadistic. I knew it was sadistic, but I couldn't help it. Bakura must be rubbing off on me.

"Yugi, let me show you something."

Yugi looked up and seemed unnerved by my smile, "Bakura?"

My smile faded. How could he mistake me for Bakura? I love Bakura, but I know I act nothing like him. We are completely different, so how? I-i guess he is rubbing off on me. I rubbed my arm and looked at the floor.

"No, Yugi. It's me, Ryou." I looked up, fake smile in place. I'm good at hiding behind my smile. It's my mask, my defense. It's pathetic.

Yugi saw through my mask, though, and said, "Oh, Ryou. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I-it's okay, Yugi. You don't have to worry. I understand."

I was having a hard time holding the mask in place. I looked at the floor so Yugi wouldn't notice.

I heard Yugi's bed creak. I looked up in time to see Yugi pull me into a hug. He was still shorter than me so he stood on his bed. I buried my face in his chest. My mask crumbled and fell away. My true feelings shinning through.

"Y-yugi?" I asked, uncertain.

'Ryou, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. I know when you put your mask up. Don't try to fool me, just don't." He started petting my hair and I was struggling not to break down. We still had things that must be done. Malik still needs help.

"Yugi, how long have you loved me?" I asked appalled at what I was saying. Why did I ask that?

"Since the teacher introduced you to the class." Yugi pulled back so he could look into my eyes. Standing on the bed he was a good foot taller. He smiled down at me. I looked away then.

"Yugi, how can you love me?" I spoke the question that hurt the most. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I blinked back tears.

Yugi grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. He looked frustrated.

"Ryou, you are the single kindest person I have ever met. You cheer people up, just by standing next to them. Your smile lights up the whole room. I'm very lucky that you wanted me the same way I wanted you. I'm blessed. I know you're broken. I know you're lonely, but you don't have to worry anymore. I'm here and I will stay here 'till you ask me to leave." Yugi smiled then, "Ryou, if you know anyone more deserving of love and affection, just let me know." He got serious again, "Ryou I love you and that won't change."

Yugi bent down and kissed me softly on the cheek. I blushed.

"Now, let's go find our Yami's."

I smiled my slightly sadistic smile again, "Yugi, you won't believe what I'm about to show you."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down from the bed, before leading him out the door.

I pulled him into the hall so he could see our Yamis. I pointed and Yugi gasped. The two Yamis were sleeping together still. Yami still in Bakura's lap, cuddled up to Bakura's chest. Bakura had his arms limply draped over Yami's shoulders and had his face in Yami's hair. It was so adorable.

"How did this happen?" Yugi asked delighted. I smiled and looked at him.

"The storm intensified and Yami was there for Bakura."

"Should we wake them?" Yugi asked, but Bakura was stirring.

Bakura's P.O.V.

Wh-where am I? I wondered looking around. I saw the Pharaoh then, he was… sleeping in my lap? It all came back then. I smirked, yes I do lust for him, but I didn't know he felt the same towards me. That had been one hell of a surprise. He had seen me at my weakest and had just accepted me? I couldn't help but feel suspicious. My eyes narrowed, but softened again when the Pharaoh snuggled deeper into my chest and said in his sleep, "Bakura…" I smiled a genuine smile. Damn, I've been doing that a lot lately.

I wrapped my arms around him again as he shifts. I leaned forward and buried my face in his hair. It was soft without a trace of gel. It was so odd, how it stood up like that all by its self. It's just plain strange, but, reflecting on my own hair, I don't really have much room to talk. I chucked.

I heard someone clear there throat and looked over towards the sound. My light and little Yugi were both standing just outside the bedroom door. My little Hikari's smile was slightly sadistic, I smirked thinking that I might just be starting to rub off on him. Little Yugi, though, looked delighted. Over the top happy and it was slightly unnerving. I glared at the pair.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. I instantly regretted it, though, because I had woken up Yami.

He snuggled closer into my chest and opened his eyes. "Hello, Thief." He said fondly.

I smiled back, "Hi, Pharaoh."

I stroked his cheek and he blushed slightly. It was barely noticeable, but, of course I noticed.

The Pharaoh looked into my eyes and grabbed my hair. He yanked on it and pulled me down into a kiss. His tongue slipping past my surprised lips. I hated it, but I knew I had to pull back. I sent a glare my Hikari's way, who was still smiling his slightly sadistic smile, and pulled back. Or at least I tried to. The Pharaoh still had a hold of my hair and pulled me back into the kiss. I couldn't even move my head because of his grip on my hair.

"Yami," I said awkwardly around his lips.

He opened his eyes, released my hair, and pulled back, pouting. He looked adorable. Adorable? Ryou must be rubbing off on me as well.

I scowl and tell him, "Our precious Hikaris are watching."

The Pharaoh freaks. His eyes widen in shock and looked over to where I'm glaring.

A-aibou? How long have you been there?" He was blushing stronger now, but it was still only slightly noticeable.

"Oh Yami, I'm so happy for you!" The little one gushed, smile huge and he continued, "I, of course, knew you had a thing for him. Ever since the first duel where our souls were sealed it those cards. I knew that you didn't understand you own feelings at the time, though, and…" Yugi broke off when he registered the death glare Yami was sending his way. I smirked, "That long, huh?"

I turn back to Yami, who is still blushing slightly, but furious at his Lighter side.

"Same here," I said and pulled my shocked lover into a real kiss. This time it was dominated by me, the way it should be. I pushed my lips fiercely against his. It was almost painful in the most pleasurable way. My hands traveled up his shirt then down to a bulge in his pants, he gasped. I squeezed the bulge and he melted into me. Desperately sliding his own hands under my shirt, as if he couldn't get enough. I then kissed his neck, biting softly. My hands were still playing with his bulge. I drew some blood and licked it off. I loved the way he shivered in pleasure.

_/Yami, please stop./_ I heard through the mental link.

I growled, _/Why should I?/_

_/Malik's in trouble. Marik turned solid and ran away./_

"What?" My teeth releasing Yami's neck. My hands curled into fists at my sides. Marik that asshole. He hurt Malik again. I will have to uphold my threat from the last time and beat the shit out of him. This could be quite fun, but not for Malik. We have to help him. Yami made an angry snarl and that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We are about to head over, to help him."

I'm coming!" Bakura looked back down at Yami. He looked confused and angry. I sighed.

"Apparently Marik turned solid and ran off somewhere."

"I'm coming too." Yami said with all the dignity and authority of a pharaoh. It made him so cute, thinking back at how I made him a desperate mess in front of his Lighter self. I smirked, "Let's go then."

I pulled the Pharaoh up and followed our Hikaris out of the house.

My Hikari had walked here, so we got into Yugi's grandpa's car. I briefly though that maybe we should have told the old man what we were doing, but pushed the extremely uncharacteristic thought aside.

Hikari was the only one of us could drive so he got in behind the wheel. I hopped into the passenger seat. Little Yugi and Yami got in the back. 

Hikari tried to start the ancient car, but it died on him. He tried two more times 'till it came to life and from the sound, wasn't too happy about it.

As we pulled out of the driveway, I rolled down my window. I secretly love the way the wind whips my hair around. I frowned and closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling.

I could hear Yami and little Yugi in the background, but I tuned them out.

_/Thank you, Yami./_

_/For what?/_ I didn't even open my eyes.

_/For giving me strength today. I could feel you just beneath the surface all day and it scared me, but you helped me. You helped me on the walk home and you told Yugi my feelings./_

_/Whatever./_

_/Thanks./_ I could hear the smile in his voice.

_/You welcome, Ryou./_ I opened one eye and smirked at him, then continued, _/Maybe if you're so grateful you and little Yugi can give me and the Pharaoh some time alone, later./_

My Light chuckled, but said nothing.

"Ryou!" Yugi suddenly yelled.

My Light swerved on the road, "W-what is it Yugi?" Ryou was looking in the mirror at him.

"Malik hasn't called your cell!"

Yes, well, um, that's the end of this chapter. Bakura is kinda, um, yah, with Yami. I couldn't resist, plus that's his personality. Damn it Bakura, why did I have to write that. Anyway, hope it was good. I kinda liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I think it's time to say that I have no idea where this is going. I don't have a clue. I think I have a rough idea, but that would make it short. Maybe it would be good short. I don't know. Anyway, here's chapter 4. I've neglected this one a bit. *nervous laugh* I was having fun writing balance and emerald eyes. Still Bakura's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I will own yugioh when Kazuki Takahashi says that he honestly wrote Ryou to be straight. I mean he even says, "I'm no good with girls." ~volume 6 of the original manga.**

**Note: Bakura has control of Ryou's body still. Keep this in mind in case you get confused, hell I got confused.**

I see the fear spread over my hikari's face. I opened the mental like so I could hear the thoughts running through his head. He won't like it, but maybe I can help. Okay, now I know he was rubbing off on me. Dammitt!

_/Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO! I have to call him! I have to call him! What happened?/ _This repeated over and over in his head. It didn't seem like this was going to stop anytime soon. Damn Hikari.

I made an angry sound and reached into my pocket and pull out Ryou's cell. I flip it open and hit number 4, Malik's programmed number, 'till the tone changed. I heard the ring. It just kept ringing and ringing.

My eyes widened as Ryou's thoughts from when I opened the link went through my head and I squashed them with a growl. I was not worried about that weakling. I wasn't. I don't care for anyone, except my Hikari and Yami and it pissed me off, what Marik did to his and Malik still loves him. I wanted to banish him to the Shadow Realm for good and so did Yami, but Malik had said that he was young and didn't mean to do the stuff he did. What a stupid weakling.

I heard the phone pick up then and heard a growl, "Who the hell is it!" It was Marik.

"Bastard, what did you do to Malik!" I yell into the phone. Everyone in the car gasped. Yami cursed in our native tongue and I smirked. What a foul word. I didn't know he had it in him.

"Oh, him? I just taught him his place. My hikari is awfully headstrong. He thought he could control me?" I heard his sadistic laughter. "Damn you, Marik!"

The laughter grew louder as we turned the corner and pulled into Malik's driveway. I clicked the cell off and was the first one out of the car. Why do I care so much? I think as I run into the house. Hikari, you idiot. Your concern for your friend is affecting me. Well, I think with a smirk, at least I get to beat up Marik. I want him to bleed and to suffer. Wait, he can't bleed! He's in false form! Damn! Oh, well. I will beat up Malik then for making my light worry.

_/You will not./_

_/You never let me have any fun./_

I was in the living room now. I see Marik sitting on top of n unconscious Malik. I ran at him in a mad rage and in no time had tackled him to the floor. Ryou ran to Malik. Yugi went with him, but Yami ran to my side. I took a second and looked at Yami, lust in my eyes. He looked back with the same eyes as me. I pulled my fist back, but stopped. I felt strange. There was a tingling sensation as I felt myself being pulled out of Ryou's body. I was forced to split off from him and the tingling turned into pain. The pain filled my whole body. I heard screams. I heard Yami scream and I felt my light scream. Marik was screaming as well. Yugi was whimpering at first, but soon broke into a scream.

The pain was like I was on fire. Like the fire at the last night of Kul Elna. That fire had been unnatural and was caused by a spell. I felt it all over, but it was the worst in my heart, or the dark black thing I have that vaguely resembles a heart. I felt in horror as the burning got hotter. I felt something traveling through my body in my veins. I felt a heartbeat in my chest, where there should have been none. I wasn't alive, just a spirit.

Then I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I didn't know or care where I was. I didn't even care who I was. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out my first scream, louder than the others. I pulled my body into a little ball. I screamed again and again. The heat came back, horribly fast and then the stabs started. I felt like someone had run me through with a sword and then twisted it pulled out and stabbed me again. Then again and again and again. Everything went dark after the sixteenth stab. I fell into blessed darkness.

Yugi's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes. The mysterious burning was gone now. I breathed a sigh of relief. Where had that come from? I was running and I had fallen to my knees, because of the pain. Why had I been running? I think about it, crossing my arms, and come up with nothing.

I look up at the ceiling. It didn't look right. I looked around and notice now that we are at Malik's house. All the memories come back then. Malik, we must help him. He was hurt.

I look around. Everyone is on the floor, seeming to have passed out. Ryou is next to me and Malik. Hitori No Boku is over in the corner with Marik and Bakura. I reach out with my mind. I open the mind link. All at once feelings of pain flood in. I scream and close the link as fast as I could.

Hitori no Boku is still hurting, still in pain. I have to help him. I heard a groan and looked over. Ryou was stirring. I was at his side in an instant. What if he's still in pain too?

"R-ryou?"

"Little Yugi, I've told you before, I'm not Ryou."

I noticed that it was Bakura. I see his narrow eyes look up at me. He wasn't angry, he just seemed annoyed. I hadn't noticed it was Bakura. This didn't make any sense. I looked over my shoulder. Bakura was over there wasn't he? He had been the one punching Marik, right? Ryou hadn't done that.

Bakura looked were I was looking. He just stood there for a second, before his expression changed to one of worry. He ran to his light, who was laying on top of an unconscious Marik. I knew that Marik wouldn't hesitate to hurt Ryou. God, that psycho would take pleasure on it. That darkness is evil and twisted, but to be fair, I though the same thing about Bakura not too long ago, well actually just this afternoon.

Bakura stopped halfway to Ryou and screamed falling to the floor. I didn't know what to do. I was rooted to the spot. I watched in horror and amazement as Bakura's form grew from Ryou size. It grew about half a foot and his skin tanned. His duplicate of Ryou's shirt stretched to fit over his strong chest. His chest was larger than Ryou's. His pants were up to his ankle. He was laying face down. He was screaming. I didn't know what to do. I ran to him. I touched his back, but he screamed louder so I pulled my hand back.

Yami screamed then and I watched as the process repeated itself. Hitori No Boku grew from my short height and his skin darkened as well. I blushed when my duplicate shirt stretched too. Hitori No Boku had a larger chest then me. Big surprise there, huh?

Then Marik screamed. He grew taller as well, but that was basically it. Malik was better built then either of us. His shirt stretched only slightly.

The screaming stopped and I was yet again frozen. Who should I run to? I open the mental link. I felt no pain. Hitori No Boku was okay now. I could bet it was the same way with Bakura and I didn't care about Marik. I ran to Ryou. He had fallen off Marik when he had started. I was worried about everyone.

I pulled Ryou into my arms with difficulty; I'm still much smaller than him. His head was in my lap at least. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Ryou's eyes fluttered open at the contact. He smiled when he saw me. He reached his hand up and touched my face. I was lost in his soft chocolate eyes. His eyes were just so beautiful, but then they clouded over in concern.

"Y-yugi, what about Malik?" Ryou sat up to look over my shoulder. He looked around. He gasped at what he saw; all the Yamis looked so different now, well except for Marik.

"Wh-what happened?" He looked down at me. His eyes wide with worry. "Bakura… and Yami?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I wish I did."

Ryou walked past Bakura and pulled Malik over to the three Yami's. I agreed this idea was probably the best. Bring Malik over so we could keep an eye on all of them. I smiled. My love is so smart.

I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek again. He leaned into the kiss and was kissing me back. As before the kiss turned fierce and I saw that other side of my love. He pushed me onto my back and I let him.

He kissed my neck and traveled down. He glared at my shirt when he ran out of me to kiss. He tugged it open, (I was still wearing the shirt of my school uniform). He continued. I melted into his touch. He hands traveled my back, exploring. I did the same, but soon moved to running my hands over his chest. I kissed his chest lightly. Ryou bit me a few times on the neck and came back to my face. He licked my ear and I shivered from pleasure. "Ryou," I moaned my back arching. He bit my ear and I gasped. He chuckled and kissed my lips again. I felt his tongue on my lips asking for entrance. I opened and met him. I moaned again around his lips. I knew he could feel me on his thigh. I was so embarrassed. I blushed and ended the kiss. I pulled back, worried of how this would make Ryou feel.

"Why are you embarrassed, my love?" Ryou asked me. Just his voice was making me harder. He sounded so… sexy, low and gruff. It almost sounded like Bakura's voice, but I could tell it was Ryou's. It still had his simple and polite sweetness to it. His smile was true and it met his large chocolate brown eyes with ease.

I felt Ryou on my thigh, then and he blushed slightly. I smiled. Ryou hadn't seemed to mind so neither would I. It was natural. I was attracted to him after all and now I could be sure he was to me as well. "It's nothing."

I pulled a strand of his hair so he would come back and kiss me. I moaned again. Ryou took off his own shirt and let me explore his chest some more. I hadn't realized he wasn't just skinny, he had some muscle too. Why hadn't I noticed before Grandpa had caught us? He had less then Malik, but more then me. Don't take me wrong, I love the way Ryou is, he is perfect. I wouldn't change anything about him.

I heard someone clear their throat. I tried to sit up, startled, but again Ryou didn't let me. He looked down at me. Longing again clear in his eyes.

"Why does this always happen?" he looked resigned and let me up. He didn't put his shirt back on. I was happy for that. I just wanted to keep staring at him, at his chest. It was so pale and beautiful. I wanted to lick it, maybe bite it.

I saw who had cleared his throat, though, and my jaw dropped. My previous thoughts fled from my mind. Standing in front of us dressed in the usual attire of turban, cloak, and sandals, was Shadi.

**Okay, that's all I got. I will update again sooner than last time. I think so at least. Why the hell did yugi and Ryou start making out with all their friends unconscious? Well, it's 'cause they are super ass horny. This isn't making much sense, but I hope you like it. I think I will revise it once I'm done with it.**

**Thanks to my reviewers. I pray that they aren't mad at me. Please review. I just had plot issues. It will probably happen again. Anyway, thanks; Dreamcreater, KATZUNITED-MEOW, Sentariana! You guys should know, without you I would have dropped this story and went on to work solely on my other 2. So keep reviewing or I will take it off. … Okay that's a lie. Review or not, it's up to you. *hugs all reviewers***

**Sentariana: I was actually thinking of shortening the name. I think I will now. Thanks for the advice much appreciated, but I'm changing it tomorrow. Once I get this up I'm going to bed. *yawn* its 1:28 in the morning. **

**Night, everyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to my sad attempt at a fluff story with a plot. I took my meds today, so I'm really focused. I have drawn 3 pictures of Joey and 3 of Duke. Duke is hard to draw. His hair is cute, but so freaking hard! Anyway, I'm winging this one. I don't know how it will turn out. Oh, and apparently my kind of Darkshipping is different than most. Yami is usually the seme, or so a reviewer said. Is that true? I'll admit that I have never read a darkshipping story, only yamishipping. In the yamishipping Marik's seme, Bakura's middle and Yami's the uke. Oh well, I'll just have to read some darkshipping. **

**Disclaimer: Must I do this again? I feel like a broken record. I do not own Yugioh. **

Ryou's P.O.V. (because I got bored of Yugi)

I can't bloody believe this! Every bloody time I bloody get close someone had to bloody interrupt us! I can't believe this! Maybe Shadi will leave if I start back up with Yugi. Yah, I like that plan.

I looked back at Yugi and see his fear, though. Who was this guy? He makes Yugi scared. Maybe I should kick him out. Damn, I'm so wound up I'm acting like Bakura. I don't give a shit. I chuckled. Shit. I've never even thought that word before. Shit! It sounds weird. Yugi was talking now. Maybe I should pay attention.

"Shadi, what are you doing here?" Yugi looked over at me and down to my bare chest. He blushed deeply. I smiled. It's cute. I know my shirt is off, but I'm still to wound up to care. I want to take Yugi's shirt all the way off. It's just hanging open. I want it gone. I pout a little.

"I have come to tell you what is going on since Echo has no idea." Shadi looked a little frustrated.

"Who the bloody hell is Echo!" I yell. I swear I will kill this Echo since it seems that it's their fault I got interrupted again.

"That is unimportant-"

"The hell it isn't! I want to know who they are so I can send Bakura after them." I kind of calmed down when I said Bakura. The whole situation came back to me now. Everyone is unconscious. Everyone is hurt. Oh no! What have we been doing? They need help. What is wrong with me? I just start making out while everyone is out cold?

I stand up shakily and make my way to Bakura's form. Or at least I think its Bakura. This person has white hair like mine and wearing too small versions of my clothes. I knelt down next to him. I wiped this bangs from his face and notice a scar on his cheek. I had seen a few of Bakura's memories. I remember the one when he got this.

"This is Bakura's real body, isn't it?" I ask not looking up.

"Yes," Shadi said simply.

I started to pet his hair. So this is what the other half of my soul looks like. He's very well built, better than Marik even. He has beautiful peanut butter skin that shows his ethnicity. I smile and look back over at Yugi. He was still stunned. By the look of his face he was having a harder time then I did calming down. I chuckled. I thought he had calmed down earlier, but I was wrong.

Yami was on the other side of Bakura. He had the same peanut butter skin and was still short, but taller than Yugi. He was shorter than me by only a few inches. I smiled at him as well. He still had Yugi's crazy tri-colored hair. I wonder what his parents had thought of it back in Ancient Egypt. I doubt the prince would have been made fun of for his hair.

My eyes wandered to Marik. He seemed to be stirring. I could feel anger bubble up inside of me. I wanted to hurt him. I don't think that way usually, but I had seen Malik and heard his fear on the phone. Malik loves his Darkness. He loves his Darkness on a different level then Yugi or I love ours. He loves him like I love Yugi. I don't know how he can with everything Marik has done to him, but I remember yearning for Bakura's attention, even if I hadn't felt _that _way for Bakura. He seemed to hate me back then, but his hate had changed and he suddenly was supper protective of me instead. This afternoon I still was unsure if Bakura still hated and wanted to hurt me or if he did actually care.

Malik loves his Darkness. I should punch him until he wakes up. Well not exactly wakes up, I mean until he gets it. Marik was already waking up. I saw his eyes flutter open. He groaned and sat up.

Yugi was there before me, unfortunately. He sat on top of Marik and glared straight into his eyes. He didn't look threatening so much as cute, but Marik got the idea and didn't try to get up. Smart move.

"How dare you hurt Malik again? Marik this time no matter what Malik wants I'm having Yami send you to the Shadow Realm."

Marik looked confused and dazed still. He looked around and caught my eyes. I broke the contact, but not before I saw an apology in the sad violet orbs. I hated Marik. I hate what he does to Malik, but that was the first real apology I have ever seen. He looked sincere and Yugi was too angry to notice. I didn't want to have to help out Marik. I wanted him to be sent to the Shadow Realm, but his eyes came back to my mind. I could still see them.

"Yugi, lets listen to what Shadi has to say first," I said to buy time.

Yugi sighed, but nodded. We both looked back at Shadi. He was holding the millennium scales. He walked over to Marik.

"Are you truly sorry for what you have done in the past to your other half?" Marik looked at the golden scales, suspicious. Slowly he nodded and the scales stayed still. Shadi sighed.

"This complicates things." He sat down at Malik's dining room table, not far from us, because of the way Malik's house is set up. The dining room is right off the living room the only thing that separates them is carpet that turns to hard wood. We were in the corner closest to the dining room. Shadi pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yugi got off of Marik, grudgingly. He trusted the millennium scales, same as me. Marik got up and started to go over to Malik, but I growled at him. He looked over at me a sneer on his face, but it faded and was replaced by a look of exhaustion. He instead walked over and sat down across from Shadi.

"So what's up with having a heartbeat?" Marik asked Shadi. Shadi looked up and glared.

"The gods decided to give the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber a second chance at life. They have earned it. You have not. I don't know why you have flesh and I don't like it." Shadi said shortly.

Marik looked away. I couldn't tell what he was thinking; he was not looking my way. I looked over at Yugi who was now sitting with Yami and stroking his hair like I was to Bakura. I smiled. I wonder what's going on, though. Shadi said they were getting a second chance at life what did that mean? I knew both Yami and Bakura were sealed into those objects when they were young. I could see the gods favoring Yami for his selfless sacrifice, but Bakura had tried to destroy the world, though that was when Zorc was still inside of him. Maybe he changed enough for the gods to forgive him? I don't know.

"What does a second chance at life mean?" I asked.

Shadi looked over at me. He smiled and said, "Well, it all has to do with the fact that the fighting for the safety of the world in now over. The Pharaoh won and Zorc is gone. Bakura is now just Bakura and I'm going to judge his spirit seen to see how dark it is. If the gods are satisfied then he will get to live once again. So will Yami and as it appears this one too." Shadi looked over at Marik and he looked down is a strange show of submission. I don't get this. Is this an act that Marik is putting on, or….

I could feel Bakura stirring. He sat up and looked straight into my eyes with pale blue eyes. He always had brown when he was with me. This must be his true eye color. He looked very tired. I smiled at him.

"Hikari, what happened?" he asked.

I pulled his hand up from his side and held it in front of him so he could see it. His eyes widened when he saw the tan skin. He jumped to his feet, but faltered and fell into my arms. I had caught him before he fell.

"Bakura, you don't have the strength yet." I told him.

He looked around instead and growled when he saw Marik. He saw Shadi next, though, and said, "What's he doing here?"

"I'm explaining what's going on." He stated.

"Okay then, what's going on?"

Shadi sighed. "I don't want to explain it again. Ask your other half."

Bakura looked at me and I opened the mind link. I replayed the conversation in my head and he nodded.

Bakura got to his feet, unsteadily and walked over to Shadi. I was right behind him, just in case he fell again. He stood right next to him and said nothing.

Shadi looked him over and arched an eyebrow. It disappeared under his turban.

"Weigh my soul now, then." Bakura told him. I could tell he was scared. I could also tell he didn't want to give up the life he had just received. I think Shadi saw it to, because his eyes widened.

"Wait Bakura." I turned around and saw Yami sitting up again. I could see the fear in his face. Bakura turned to him and his fear increased. He walked back to Yami. Yugi moved and let Bakura have some time with Yami before his fate was decided.

"What will happen if either of us fails your test?" Yami asked with that pharaoh authority. I didn't want to think about it, but we needed to know. I don't want to lose my Darkness. I felt my eyes shimmer with tears and saw the same look reflected on Yugi's face.

"You will have to pass on."

Yugi gulped rather loudly and I started to panic. I-i.. this can't be happening. This can't! I won't let it!

_/Hikari, don't worry. I haven't failed yet./ _I heard a half hearted chuckle through the link. The tears spilled over, but I resolved myself to let Yami have time with Bakura first.

Yami looked up at Bakura and Bakura sat down next to him. Bakura smirked and Yami hugged him.

"Don't leave me," Yami pleaded. I saw tears in his eyes too. Bakura leaned down and kissed him, a deep, but gentle kiss. No tongue, just a kiss.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, " Bakura said back. Smirk in place.

I could feel that panic just beneath the surface, despite the way he was acting. I knew that Bakura was terrified, but he knew this day would come eventually. We all knew Yami would pass the test, but Bakura was a different story.

Bakura got up and walked back to Shadi. "I'm ready."

Shadi held up the millennium scales and we watched as they glowed. Shadi pulled a feather out of his turban and placed it on the other side. The scaled wobbled both ways for a long time. Until it settled a little off balance to the side without the feather. Bakura's heart sunk and my tears finally fell. No! This can't be happening! NO!

I ran to Shadi and stood in front of Bakura. "You're not taking him!"

Shadi looked me over. My conviction held fast. I wasn't going to let my Darkness go. Of course he had darkness in his heart, he is darkness! How can you possibly expect any different?

Bakura put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. "NO! If you must take someone, I look just like him, take me. I don't mind dying if it's for Bakura. I will not let you take him!"

Shadi held the scales up to me and they showed my conviction. They stayed completely level. I could hear Yugi crying in the background. I'm sorry Yugi, but you know you would do the same for Yami, so I hope you understand and will forgive me.

_/Hikari, step back./_

_/No, I won't let him take you. I won't!/_

_/I'm not going to let you die, just for my sake. I've lived once; you still have your whole life ahead of you to spend with Yugi or whoever you wish. I won't let you throw that away./_

All of a sudden I felt unbelievable pain trough the link. My vision went dark.

_/Why, Bakura?/_

Everything went dark.

**Horrible place to stop, I know, but I wouldn't let Bakura die. Why would I kill off my favorite character? Trust me, Bakura is about to prove himself. You just have to be patent and wait until I come back to this. I have a cycle now. I work on this, then Balance, then Emerald eyes. It won't take too long. I think the next chapter will be the last one, so look forward to it. I will try to make it good. **

**Thanks to: Dreamcreator, sasusaku-rulez-2001, Animanga-smile14, and KATZUNITED-MEOW. Really I don't know what the draw is to this story. It has very little resembling a plot, but since you like it I will keep going till the end. My first fanfic ever is almost over. Thank you guys, you are awesome, you really are. *shares what's left of my birthday cheesecake with all of you reviewers* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi, echo is finally back. I am so very sorry. I have just been having some trouble concentrating lately. I had this half done for the longest time. I will try to have the rest up in a more timely fashion. I am now dating KATZUNITED-MEOW-. Her stories are the bomb and have much mind fucking. Read them and you will make me and her very happy ^^. Of course you don't have to but it would be epic if you did. *coughreadseenoevilcough*  
**

**Oh and because I got a complaint on one of my stories, just a warning. Bakura swears a lot. That is who he is, so deal with it or click back.**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. Bite me.

I sighed a bit and as I caught Ryou. I gently held him and then pulled the boy into my arms. I smiled a bit and wiped his bangs from his face. I picked him up and held him bridal style. I said softly. "I can't let you. You're too special to me. A good thief never lets his treasures go, even if that means leaving them behind."

I glanced up then and looked back at Shadii and demanded. "Will he be safe if I'm gone? I will only go if there, is someone here to protect him." My grip on Ryou, my light, tightened and I pulled him closer, protectively. I would rather be part of Zorc again than let him get hurt…. Than let him be hurt. I would rather live through the end of Kul Elna and lose my entire family yet again. If I was to be truthful, Ryou was the only thing I have had to protect, the only one who cared even though I pushed him away. I defended him once I finally woke up and realized I had to do something when Slifer was about to attack. I have been watching out for him ever since and I won't let harm befall him. Never again.

I glared at the ghost when he gave me a strange look, this strange half-enigmatic smirk. I snarled deep in my throat. I _really _didn't like that knowing look. As if he could somehow tell what I was thinking. "Are you going to fucking take me or not?" I snarled.

"It must be done." Shadii replied. I glared. Stupid cryptic bastard. Why don't you just come out and say yes? It would save us all time and effort, but just giving someone a body and the opportunity at life then taking it away isn't enough for you is it? You have to be damning difficult. I growled.

I heard the scraping as a chair was pushed out. I saw Marik get up. He glanced at me and I bared my fangs. I won't be the only one leaving at least, I thought, still horribly numb. I should have expected this. I had expected this. Hope is a fucking horrible thing, but when had I started hoping? I sighed and watched.

Marik walked over to Malik as Yugi glared at him, but he wasn't one to start shit. Yami growled at him and I smiled at the satisfactory reaction. Marik held his hands up in surrender, but sat down anyway. In a second he had pulled Malik's unconscious body into his lap. Yugi's glare intensified. He growled and looked about as threatening as a newborn panda. Yami on the other hand stood up a little shakily. He towered over Marik since he was sitting. "Release the boy, now." Yami was also very unintimidating, to me at least, to him… maybe not. He was a pharaoh after all. Though, seeing as I made him a desperate mess right in front of his lighter half, no he wasn't threatening. I chuckled a bit. Yami looked over and me and frowned.

He left Malik then and walked over to me. He pulled my hair and forced me down to his height and into a kiss, not that I minded. I let him lead, my final gift to him. I broke away to say, "You're not much of a pharaoh, you know." Yami blinked, taken aback by my comment. He then looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I chuckled and continued. "You stole something from me, so maybe I'm not the only kleptomaniac here." Yami was confused and I smiled, poor guy. I can't believe he couldn't figure it out. "You stole my heart, moron"

Understanding washed over Yami as well as a light blush. He tugged my hair again. It was so cute how he looked so indignant, but at the same time unable to banish his smile completely. "No more talking." He kissed me and again I let him lead. He slipped his tongue in and I resisted the urge to bite it. I would let him lead. I owe it to him. He licked my tongue, so I let mine dance with his. I wondered for a second what my mouth tastes like. I smiled around the kiss. I pulled back to breath and pressed my forehead against his, looking straight into his amethyst eyes. "Protect him…. Because I can't…" I begged almost inaudibly.

Yami looked down and his eyes shimmered. He nodded and I was satisfied. I knew he would protect Ryou. I trust the pharaoh now. It was strange how just a few hours can change so many things. I turned back to Shadii. "Are you going to weight the other's first or are you going to just take me now."

Shadii tilted his head to the side. He smiled his knowing smile again. I growled. "Answer my fucking question." I was getting sick of this guy real fast. I have killed bastards in the past for less. For just catching my eye, you could end up dead. I hate his fucking bull shit.

Shadii look unconcerned with my outburst. I snarled and again the smile was there. "I will weigh the others." Then he got up and moved to Yami. He held the millennium scales in front of him. I let go of my anger for Yami's sake and I smiled, just for him. He would pass, that much was for sure. He was the pharaoh after all.

My jaw dropped when the scales tilted to the side without anything, without the feather, just slightly, indicating darkness. Surprisingly the same as mine… the same distance, that is. His heart was heavier then the feather. Yami just stared at it, his own mouth hanging open rather unattractively.

It was Yugi's turn to be defensive this time. "You're not taking him!" The boy stood up and glared at Shadii. It was pointless, since he still looked like a baby animal. I sighed and shook my head.

Yami just stood there. He didn't even blink. He just stared at it, his eyes growing bigger. I knew that look. I pulled him into a hug. I kissed him, but he didn't respond. Soon I was shaking him and still he wasn't responding. I knew he was feeling from what I had felt, but his was worse seeing as he had given his life to save the whole fucking world and still he wasn't worthy enough. To be given a life, a second chance, and have it taken away in the same day.

Desperate, I slapped him. "Yami, snap out of it!" I glared at him and he finally started to respond. He put his hand to his cheek and looked over slowly into my eyes. Now he was just staring into my eyes. "ATEM, PLEASE!" I yelled using his true name for the first time and I felt something on my cheek. I put my own hand up, mirroring Atem's. I brought it back down and there was water there. I didn't understand. I looked at it for a few seconds then I licked the water drop off. It was salty. I was crying?

I looked back at Atem. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force the tears back. I haven't cried since that night and I don't plan on starting now. Fuck, what the hell is wrong? I grabbed my head, no no no no NO!

I then felt something touch my shoulder. I flinched back, away from the contact. Raw emotions I haven't felt in so long swelling. Someone started to rub my back. I growled a bit, but it was very incredibly half-hearted and you could hear that in it. I looked up slowly and saw Atem was there. He was smiling, but also crying. I forced the newly resurfaced emotions aside as best I could.

He smiled a little wider when he saw me look up. "At…" his voice cracked and he started again, "At least we won't be alone." I hugged him close then and let the tears, my first tears in so very long, fall. What was wrong with the world? I understood that I would not get a second chance, but Atem too? This was so screwy… Like a pile of dead babies with a living one at the bottom, who's having to eat his way out, then going back for seconds. Where the hell had that thought come from?

I heard shuffling footsteps then and looked up to see Marik walking up to Shadii. The tears stopped and we both watched.

"You don't even have to use your scale on me. I know I'm bad and evil." Marik said and turned to Yugi. "Take care of my hikari, okay little one?" He asked, sounding almost childish. I kept my angered façade up. I felt that this was entirely his fault. I had to blame someone and it did seem like his fault. If we hadn't come here to help his hikari then we wouldn't have been here and neither would Shadii. I knew I was being ridiculous and childish myself, but I needed someone to blame. It was necessary for my sanity, even though me having sanity was arguable.

Marik turned back to Shadii then. Shadii smiled that infuriating knowing smile and said, "I'm going to weigh your heart anyway."

Shadii placed the scale in front of Marik and Marik closed his eyes, flinching back from it. The scale tilted ever so slightly, less, even, than me or Atem. I growled. He was still coming, though, no matter how much it tilted, if I have to drag him I will.

Marik opened one eye and sighed. "I knew it." He sat down on the floor and put his face in his hands. I looked down at my own hikari. It was time to say good bye. I stroked his hair, a sad smile on my lips. "You were so strong and kind to me. I was just a parasite and still you helped and protected me. Now it's my turn." I saw another fucking tear drop off of my face and onto his cheek. I was fucking crying again. Damn it all to hell. I rubbed my eyes furiously and heard "Yugi, be strong now. Take care of Malik and Ryou." I looked over and sighed at the sight. Atem had pulled Yugi into his lap and he touched is nose with his first finger. "I love you, Yugi. I always will, but I have to leave now."

Yugi was bawling. He hugged Atem tightly around the neck, pulling him down. "I don't want you to leave. Please don't." he said, his voice muffled and broken.

I looked over and then saw Marik. He was just sitting besides his hikari now. I saw something change about his eyes and moisture leaked out. That's just fucking brilliant. Now he feels bad. Now he feels and realizes that he will miss his hikari. After the fact, once it's too late. Does he even realize that Malik had loved him this whole time? Of course not. I sighed and turned back to my hikari.

He was still asleep. I didn't dare let him wake up. No, he might do something rash and stupid to protect me. I can't let that happen. I kissed his forehead. I have been with the boy for 8 years. I really don't want to leave him now. He was the only host I have ever had that wasn't driven insane.

Shadii cleared his throat and I looked up. "There is one other option, since you all have proven to me that there is darkness in your heart, yes, but the light there rules. The light that was put there by the hikaris. I think another kind of test is in order."

I stared. I looked at Atem, he was just as confused as I was. Marik stood up and said, "But I am bad. I hit Hikari. I make him scared, I hurt him over and over. I don't want to, though. I love Hikari."

Shadii sighed and Atem and I both just stared. This was too much to take in. Marik is one thing, but what does Shadii mean? I doesn't make since. The fucking bastard said… he said….

I ran at him and grabbed him by the front of his robe. I pulled him up by it. "You… you … fucking son of a camel that raped a Ra-damned jackal on a dark night when your palm was nowhere NEAR enough to encourage your pedophilia!"

Atem was at my side shortly and he said in our native tongue, a nasty curse that was one I had used quite often, but was one of the foulest ones in our language. I gapped at him. "You have one hell of a mouth, my pharaoh." I snickered and looked back at Shadii.

"What is the trial?" Atem snarled. I glared like menacing backup. Like a burly bouncer backing up his manager.

Shadii smiled and soon I was holding nothing at all, thin air in my grasp. From behind me I heard Shadii's voice, though, so Atem and I spun in unison toward it.

"The trial is simple; protect your hikari at all cost." Shadii smiled again and my eye twitched. This was getting beyond infuriating! I swear I will beat his head in as soon as I-

Shadii turned to each of us in turn. "You all are experiencing something fairly new in this world. Never before has a darkness tried to go past their darkness to gain light. Never has a light ever been able to heal the darkness and allowed them to reach and give them the light they need. I wish you all…"

The world started to spin then and I was falling. It was pitch dark, but I could tell I wasn't alone. I could feel Ryou. I grabbed the boy and held him close. I was confused and scared for the boy, my light. I could care less about myself. Soon the world stopped spinning and we stopped falling. We were in a place very familiar to me. This was Ryou's old house, one from his childhood, I think. I looked around for the light that was no longer in my arms. He was gone. My eyes widened to impossible size, starting to freak out, my chest tight. Shadii's words echoed in my head 'protect your hikaris, at all cost.' "I already lost him?"

"Ry-ryou?" I asked and then started to run and try to find him. What was going on?

"Good luck." I heard vibrate through my head. Shadii's voice. "Damn you!" I cried as I ran through a familiar hall. At the end was Ryou's living room. I could see the boy. I sighed in relief. Then I saw a familiar sight. That man again!

I growled low in my throat. That man was hurting Ryou once again! The man swayed on his feet as he punched Ryou and Ryou fell to the floor and didn't get up. My anger peaked, my fear transformed.

**I finally start posting again and I leave a cliff hanger? Don't you guys hate me? I would, so feel free to. I will be working on my others as well. I will try my hardest to get these out in more of a routine pattern. You will probably notice if I succeed. I'm sorry again. *hangs head in shame***

A great big humongous thanks with several cherries on top goes to my reviewers. I love my readers that don't review as well but these guys I know read, 'cause well, they review. Thanks; LaZano, obsessed-beyond-reason2001, Dreamcreater, YAMI'S BIGGEST FANGIRL, KATZUNITED-MEOW-, and subaru1999. Thanks you guys! You make me want to write and you have stuck with my terrible spelling and grammar errors as well as my nasty habit of slipping back and forth from past to pretence. I try and get all the mistakes and now KATZUNITED-MEOW- is reading over my stuff so hopefully this chapter will be better. I hope so *crosses fingers* 


End file.
